Laser pistol (Fallout 3)
(Owyn Lyons' laser pistol) (Cross' laser pistol) }} The AEP7 laser pistol is a weapon in Fallout 3. Background Characteristics The AEP7 laser pistol is a military-grade weapon used by the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave in Fallout 3 instead of the Wattz 1000 laser pistol used in previous ''Fallout'' games. Talon Company mercenaries and Regulators may also be armed with them. Like other energy weapons, the laser pistol has a multiplier on critical chance, making critical hits more frequent with this weapon over most others. Critical hits that are fatal reduce enemies to smoking piles of ash, but this process does not damage any equipment or items the victim was holding or wearing prior to their death. By nature of firing a beam projectile, its shots will instantly hit, negating any need to lead the shot, and the beam will ignite any gas leaks that it passes through. The only problem with the AEP7 laser pistol is its rarity. These guns don't show up in the Capital Wasteland very often early on, so keeping the pistol repaired and maintained might be a problem. Shops and merchants that sell weapons are the most reliable source of laser pistols. Fortunately, the ammunition for the laser pistol is reasonably plentiful. Energy cells can often be found in ammunition boxes, other various containers and on destroyed robots. One can find copious amounts of energy cells in the National Archives sub-basement or in the RobCo Facility. Durability The laser pistol can fire a total of about 729 shots, the equivalent of 25 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Colonel Autumn's laser pistol - a unique variant carried by Colonel Autumn prior to the release of the add-on Broken Steel. * Colonel Autumn's laser pistol (Broken Steel) - a unique variant carried by Augustus Autumn with the add-on Broken Steel installed. * Cross' laser pistol - A unique, non-playable version used by Cross with identical stats to the regular version. * Protectron's Gaze - a unique variant given by the Mechanist. * Smuggler's End- a unique variant carried by Elder Lyons. Comparison Locations * One looking to find a laser pistol early in the game may acquire two from the deli to the right of the cash registers at the Super-Duper Mart. Both are in poor condition, however. * If the player character can find Vault 92, there is a laser pistol with several energy cells on a table just inside the entrance; aside from the perils of crossing much of the wasteland to get there, it is entirely unguarded. * Another decent condition pistol can be found in the Farragut West Metro Station tunnels, in a safe that is easily unlocked by a nearby terminal. This is easiest to find during the Following in His Footsteps quest. * It can also be found on Initiate Jennings while aiding Lyons' Pride in their defense of Galaxy News Radio. * In addition, it is commonly used by both the Brotherhood of Steel and Enclave as a sidearm. * The dead regulator will have one. * Armitage, Ben Canning, the Mechanist, Tinker Joe and William Brandice all use the laser pistol. * Paladin Gunny carries one. Related quests * The Outcast Collection Agent Sounds Category:Fallout 3 Energy Weapons skill weapons de:Laserpistole (Fallout 3) es:Pistola láser AEP7 ru:Лазерный пистолет (Fallout 3) uk:Лазерний пістолет (Fallout 3) zh:雷射手槍 (Fallout 3)